Photovoltaic cells are often constructed of silicon or germanium, with silicon being preferred because it produces a higher output voltage. However, even the output voltage of a silicon cell is low, such as about 0.5 volt. When used as solar cells to produce large amounts of electricity, the low power resulting from low voltage at a given current, and the fact that the power is produced at low voltage, reduces the utility of the solar cells. Photovoltaic cells, which are often referred to as solar cells, which could produce higher voltages to convert solar energy to electricity at greater efficiency and to deliver the electricity at higher voltage, would be highly desireable.